dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 81 : Disembark-Half-Aid
Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~ DOLLARS K. : --Prisoner-- - Kevin - Astrella ~ PENTAGON : - Kurata Bouya: Wandering Security. "Kroasia Ronin". LV: 44 ~ Oddland Secret Agent : - Aditya Pratama Umlaut: Boss. "Dewa Keanehan". LV: ??? - Ota Ristorada: KK7. "Otaku". LV: ??? - Zekrom: SP12. "Color Magician". LV: 33 ~ Other : - Andika Rustygear: Former Equitem and Dragon Lairs Leader. "Dragon Voice". LV: 35 - Joe Vincent Sattler: Former UTOPIA. "Speedster". LV: 25 - Syahreza Phantomhive: Fighter of BHLF. "Way of Chivalry". LV: 24 Maaf karena lama ngupdate, mentok inspirasi dan dihambat oleh tugas-tugas final di SMA juga ujian UAS... sebenarnya masih ada US sih, tp US'nya cuma pelajaran selain yg di-UN'kan jadi bisa agak santai *cth: penjas, TIK, kesenian. Lalu setelah itu libur beberapa hari lalu ujian praktek habis itu libur agak lama mungkin 2 minggu, lalu UN. #DOOOOOONG <<< kagak ada yang nanya. Ok, lanjut! Sebelumnya, Kevin dan Andika dibawa Ota ke Secret Chamber'nya Oddland lewat Portal rahasia organisasi mereka. Setelah diuji oleh Zekrom, salah seorang dari 2 agen rahasia terbaik Oddland... mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke area kafe dan bertemu langsung dengan Aditya Pratama Umlaut aka Dewa Keanehan.... ! Secret Chamber, Caffe Area.... Kevin dan Andika berhadapan dengan Aditya... Kevin tampak keringatan. Andika : hyohyohyo... jadi ini dewa keanehan itu? penampilannya aneh sekali. Kevin : *berkeringat hebat. Andika : oi, santai aja napa... kau kenal dia ya? Kevin : ti-tidak, hanya saja aura Battler'nya sangat terasa. Tubuhku seakan ditindih batu ratusan ton. *sedikit gemetar. Andika : masa? aku nggak merasa... ? Aditya : jelas saja, kau level 35. *membaca level Andika. Andika : apa hubungannya? Aditya : Opapapapapapapa! kalian benar-benar hijau ya! Zekrom, jelaskan. Zekrom : baik, dengarkan baik-baik para greenie. Kevin : o-ok. Andika : sep. Zekrom : setiap makhluk di Earth memiliki aura, dan setiap aura memiliki warna dan aliran bentuk masing-masing... tapi pada dasarnya kegunaannya sama. Andika : apa saja? Zekrom : jangan menyela kata-kataku. Andika : :okayguyface: Zekrom : fungsinya terbagi 2, pertama... "Intimidation". Seperti yang dilakukan bos barusan, dia mengerahkan energi auranya ke max sehingga memberikan tekanan mental serta tekanan udara disaat yang bersamaan. Kemampuan teknik ini sesuai dengan level penggunanya. Contohnya, jika penggunanya berlevel 30 maka dia hanya bisa mengintimidasi Battler yang 20 level kebawah darinya... yaitu 10 dsb. Yang level 11 - sama dengannya takkan merasakan apa-apa... hanya saja dapat melihat aura lawannya. Kevin : ehhhh, bisa lepas Intimidationnya nggak? *keberatan. Aditya : aku lupa, maaf ketimun. *SYUUUT (menghilangkan tekanannya). Andika : oooh, ilmu dasar ya... seperti Flash Step, Nen Step, dan Instinct. Zekrom : tepat, apa perlu kujelaskan tentang ilmu dasar juga? Kevin : ooooh! boleh, boleh!! Zekrom : yang kutahu ada 8 ilmu dasar, Flash Step... alias langkah kilat. Nen Step... digunakan untuk berjalan/berpijak di permukaan yang tidak solid atau tidak horizontal. Instinct, meningkatkan refleks dan intuisi. Hawk Eye... seperti namanya, berfungsi utk meningkatkan kemampuan mata dalam melihat. "Enchance", kemampuan utk menguatkan salah satu bagian tubuh... berbeda dari sihir Power Up, Speed Up, Power Down serta Speed Down. Advanced Analyze, untuk membaca aura musuh serta levelnya... menembus tipuan Level Faker dan Level Sealer. Intimidation, seperti yang kujelaskan tadi... . Lalu yang terakhir ada "Weapon Mastery", kemampuan seseorang utk mengendalikan senjatanya dengan sangat baik dan mengimbue sihir kedalamnya. Kevin : be-begitu.... *pura-pura ngerti. Zekrom : nah, kembali ke fungsi Intimidation yang kedua selanjutnya... yaitu sebagai Barrier alias pelindung terhadap serangan musuh fisik maupun sihir kecuali Curse atau sihir yang berspesifik. Bos disini... menguasai kedelapan kemampuan, sebenarnya aku hanya tahu 8... tapi sepertinya masih ada 2 lagi. Aditya : begitulah... Opapapapappapapa! Andika : punyaku... Instinct, Flash Step, Nen Step dan Advanced Analyze... hanya 4. *depresi. Kevin : aku... Flash Step, dan mungkin Enchance dibagian lengan kanan o_0? kalau nggak salah mastah pernah mengajariku soal ilmu dasar ini. Jadi aku punya 2. *menghitung dengan jari. Aditya : tak buruk untuk Rookie, Hoodie-Gaki *translate: bocah jaket. Andika : aku menang dari Kevin! #plaks. Aditya : tapi kau masih kelas bawah dari jajaran papan atas Battler Earth. Begitu juga dengan member DK lainnya. *makan daging pake mustard. Kevin : eh, bisa ngajari kami?! Aditya : itu akan makan waktu lama Hoodie-Gaki. Kevin : yahhhh. *okayguyface. Aditya : jadi ada bisnis apa? Zekrom : mereka ingin menyewa jasa kita utk keluar dari penjara bos, tapi sesuai tradisi... mereka tidak boleh keluar instan lewat Portal khusus kita. Kevin : jadi?! Zekrom : bos? Aditya : kalian harus berusaha sendiri, yang kami tawarkan bukan jasa taxi yang dengan mudahnya mengantarkan kalian keluar... dengan mengorbankan energi, waktu, bahkan mungkin nyawa agen rahasia kami sendiri. *ngorek gigi pake tusuk gigi. Kevin : jadi bagian kalian apa? kami bayar lho nanti setelah keluar -_-. Aditya : bukan masalah uang... ini prinsip. Orang yang tak mau berusaha untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri tak berhak mendapatkan bantuan dari kami. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : *GULP. Andika : .... Aditya : ditambah lagi aku hanya mau menolong orang aneh. Andika : WTF?! Aditya : kau hampir sama anehnya dengan Zekrom, hampir lulus. Si hoodie ini masalahnya, lawakannya mungkin kadang lucu... tapi dia belum cukup aneh. Kevin : ... mana mau aku menjadi orang aneh begitu saja. Aditya : kau takut? Kevin : takut?! no way! Aditya : kalau begitu kau tak berhak menjadi orang aneh... orang yang tak mempunyai rasa takut tak berhak jadi orang aneh. Kevin : bah bah bah, banyak syaratnya ya -_-. Aditya : kalau kau mau aku bisa menggemblengmu dan temanmu menjadi orang aneh dengan cuma-cuma, asal kalian harus berjanji sesuatu dan menerima tantanganku. Kevin : janji apa? Aditya : jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku aneh. *berbisik sangat dekat di kuping Kevin. Kevin : -__-, ok. Andika : apa tantangannya? Aditya : panco. Tapi aku maunya si Hoodie-Gaki yang panco denganku. Andika : ok... oi vin. Kevin : ou, bawa mejanya kemari! Para Oddland membawakan sebuah meja yang terbuat dari Devil Stone dan 2 kursi, Kevin dan Aditya duduk berhadapan. Di kedua sisi meja terdapat Flame DIAMAGIC yang mengobarkan api... kalau tangan mereka terdorong ke ujung sisi itu tangan mereka akan terbakar. *youdontsayface. Aditya : *GREP (menggenggam tangan Kevin), siap? Kevin : siap. Aditya : rulesnya simple, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku sekali saja... akan kuajari kau cara menjadi orang aneh dan salah 1 ilmu dasar. Kevin : diterima. Mulai saja, tangan kananku sudah gatal nih! Aditya : huh, nyalakan apinya. Zekrom : *WRRUUUUUUR (menghidupkan Flame DIAMAGIC'nya). Siap.... ? Kevin n Aditya : *saling tatap. Zekrom : mulai! *DOR (menembakkan pistol aba-aba). Kevin : uwoooooo!!!! *mendorong tangan Aditya sekuat tenaga. Aditya : .... *tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kevin : heyya!!!!! *tenaga max. Aditya : Opapapapapa. Kevin : GEGYA!!!!!!!!! *muka Kevin memerah. Aditya : jadi cuma segini? kupikir kau sekuat apa... bisanya percaya diri seperti itu. *JDUUUUMMMMMMM (menghantamkan tangan Kevin ke meja). Kevin : uwaaghhhhh!!! *tangan Kevin memerah. Andika (Though) : tenaga tangannya melampaui Kevin?! Kevin : se-sekali lagi! Aditya : *JEDUMMMMM (menghantam lagi). Kevin : lagi! Aditya : *JDUMMMMMM (lagi). Kevin : LAGI!!!! Aditya : *JDUARRRRRR (menghantam tangan Kevin sampai berdarah). Kevin : guh!!!! *tes tes (kepalannya berdarah). Andika : oi, tanganmu sudah parah tuh.... istirahat dulu, dia nggak ngasih batasan waktu kan? Aditya : benar. *ngupil. Kevin : tak ada waktu lagi!!!!! kita harus secepatnya keluar dari penjara ini... Ast terluka parah, Van dan DD juga harus cepat ditemukan. Andika : terserahmu, bukan urusanku. Hyohyohyohyo, dasar biskuit roma!!! Aditya : sebelum menyelamatkan temanmu... kau kalahkan dulu aku. *melirik Kevin. Kevin : ok! *JDUMMMM (langsung dihantamkan ke meja). Aditya : Opapapapapapa! Kevin : ok, sekarang aku serius... Enchance. *GREK (otot lengan kanan Kevin mengencang). Aditya : hoo.... Kevin : *GRAKKKKKKKKKKK (mendorong tangan Aditya ke kearah Flame DIAMAGIC). Aditya : Guh hahahahahah!!! menarik! Kevin : semangatku takkan kalah darimu!!!! Aditya : HEYA!!!! Kevin : ORYA!!!!! Aditya : eh, ada cewek. *ngeliat ke samping. Kevin : dia lengah! Aditya : bohong <3. *JDUMMMMM (menghantamkan tangan Kevin lagi). Kevin : ugh.... ! *luka bakar membesar di tangan kanan Kevin. Aditya : masih mau lagi atau menyerah? Kevin : terakhir. *resolve. Aditya : hoo... ok. Kevin : kena kau! *JDUMMMM (begitu tangan mereka bersentuhan Kevin langsung membantingnya). Aditya : licik! Kevin : aku menang, wehehehehehehe! Aditya : sial, janji adalah janji. Pertama cara menjadi aneh, aku tidak perlu mengajarkanmu... kau sudah aneh dari awal. Tadi aku berbohong... Opapapapa!!! Kevin : aku aneh?! *malu. Aditya : kenapa harus malu menjadi orang aneh? orang aneh adalah ras paling mutakhir di muka Earth. Keanehan hanya terjadi pada orang yang percaya, jangan remehkan keanehan!!!!!!!!! Kevin : *DEGH (tertohok). Aditya : "Tak mudah untuk menjadi orang aneh sejati, orang aneh berbeda dari orang biasa... kita mengerti perasaan manusia sampai keakar-akarnya. Tapi tidak selalu aneh berarti baik... banyak orang aneh yang tenggelam dalam keburukan. Aneh bukanlah bakat yang hanya bisa didapat dari lahir! semua orang dapat menjadi aneh, tapi hanya yang berani yang bisa!!! jangan takut menjadi orang aneh, karena keanehan adalah mukjizat!!!!!!!!!!!!" #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Andika : .... *terkesima. Kevin : i-ini.... Aditya : ane bukan dewa yang bisa membimbing kalian sampai ke akhir petualangan, ane mungkin hanyalah bagian kecil dari cerita kehidupan kalian. Namun, potongan puzzle yang kecil pun dapat memberikan efek bombastis... semoga kehadiran kalian disini memang benar-benar potongan penting dari puzzle kalian. Zekrom : sasuga bos.... Aditya : tapi bukan berarti sebagai orang aneh kita harus mengabaikan orang biasa atau memaksanya menjadi orang aneh. Ohya tentang ilmu dasar yang akan kuberikan pada kalian.... Kevin : a-apa itu?! yang mana?! *penasaran. Aditya : Nen Step. Kevin : yahhh *kecewa, itu kan cuma untuk jalan di air dsb -_-. Aditya : percayalah kalian akan membutuhkannya di masa depan, apalagi di masa-masa ini. Kevin : oklah... kira-kira berapa hari? Aditya : 1 minggu. Kevin : kurang cepat! 5 hari aja!!! Aditya : hoo... Andika : setuju. *makan lays. Aditya : ok, kalau begitu porsi latihan akan ditambah. Kevin : sudah, ayo mulai saja latihannya!!! *semangat. Kita skip latihannya karena mungkin akan membosankan dan akan mematikan feel padahal ini lagi dipenjara. Hari ke-2 latihan, sisi Rescue Team.... Mereka terhalang oleh armada Airship yang melintas tak kunjung henti dari Purgatory Jail menuju Front Gate'nya Empire State. Airship DK, Deck. Beck : kenapa mereka terburu-buru gitu :v? Ling : aku punya firasat buruk -_-. Beck : biasanya firasatmu tepat Ling. Hari ke-3 latihan, Aditya terkesan melihat perkembangan cepat yang ditunjukkan Andika dan Kevin, hari ke-4 latihan selesai! lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan... hari ke-5 yang seharusnya untuk latihan dijadikan hari istirahat. Lalu hari ke-6... ada rumor dalam penjara yang mengatakan 1/2 staff Purgatory Jail berangkat menuju ke Front Gate... armada Airship di puncak Celestial Cylinder hanya tersisa 2 Airship. PENTAGON yang pergi hanya Yunus yang ditemukan di gudang. Hari ke-7, hari terakhir Kevin dan Andika di Secret Chamber, pada waktu malam rencana utama Van akan dieksekusi oleh Rescue Team dan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang masih sore hari, Kevin dan Andika menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan di kafe... Aditya, Ota dan Zekrom ikut makan juga. Aditya : Opapapapa, sayang sekali kalian harus pergi. Kevin : iya. *sibuk makan nasi goreng. Aditya : tapi markas utama kami bukan disini, ini alamatnya. *memberikan kartu nama. Kevin : ok, akan kusimpan. Andika : oi Otaku-san, diluar kok ribut ya? Ota : nu~ itu... 1/2 kekuatan tempur Purgatory Jail dipanggil ke Front Gate untuk berperang. Andika : perang? Zekrom : tapi 4 PENTAGON lainnya masih ada. Ota : ya perang. Andika : siapa lawannya??? sampai harus mengerahkan Purgatory Jail juga... berarti Supervisor dan Ambassador tak cukup utk menahan mereka. Jugi seperti biasa menunggu di garis belakang. Ota : Equitem tidak disummon, sedangkan IWS masih dalam masa reformasi... hanya Dendi, Ix dan Baqi yang mengurusnya. Tesla Choir Lab tidak berurusan dengan masalah pertempuran. Andika : aku mau tahu lawannya Otaku pe'a. Ota : *GULP (menelan ludah), nuKentat (talk), ini hanya kabar burung... tapi. *gugup. Andika : sudah, katakan saja! Ota : ke-4 sosok dari legenda... mark my word. 'Keempat-empatnya'! Andika : siapa sih? pedagang no.1 di Earth? #plaks. Ota : hanya dengan mendengar nama besar mereka, orang biasa akan gemetaran. Wulfer Ravensoul... dalang dibalik "Earth War I". Balmung Maul... ksatria silver legendaris dari Knightdom of Aristocrat. Francis Newton, penemu ilmu fisika... yang mengembangkan ilmu dasar Wulfer sang bapak pengetahuan... Francis juga penemu dari mesin waktu. Lalu yang terakhir yang tidak kalah mengerikan, sang kolektor pedang legenda... Jepi Zaargabath. Andika : ... aku tidak mengenal mereka, aku tidak baca koran. Zekrom : dogol Greenies, nama mereka hanya tertera di buku sejarah... sepertinya kau bukan arkeolog jelas saja kau tak tahu. Mereka hidup di era pertama-tama munculnya Battler. Aditya : sebenarnya masih ada 1 yang M.I.A (missing in action), tak ada yang tahu kenapa ia tak berkumpul dengan para sobat lamanya itu. Kevin : 4 orang dapat menggemparkan markas besar?! are you fucking insane?! Aditya : hah! bahkan aku bukan tandingan mereka... Jugi pun kurasa hanya dapat mengalahkan salah 1 dari mereka selain Wulfer. Kevin : apalagi aku. *depresi. Andika : i know how you feel bro. *nepuk bahu Kevin. Kevin : dasar korban iklan T_T! Andika : orang baik-baik malah diteriakin -_-. Aditya : pikir, ini saat yang pas buat kalian melarikan diri... pertahanan penjara melemah drastis walau masih ada Bobby Uranium dan Anas Jermain Schultz. Kevin : be-benar juga! Van juga... waktunya terlalu pas. Aditya : maksud? Kevin : kami punya rencana, kata taktisi kami... pada tanggal ini lah kami harus mengeksekusi rencana tsb. Aditya : cunning... bagaimana bisa dia membuat rencana setepat itu?! Kevin : mungkin sebelumnya sudah konsultasi ama Ling soal informasi, namanya Van Rosenburg. Aditya : *BRUK (terjatuh dari sofa), Ro-ro-r-rosenburg?!?!?!?!?!?! *kaget. Kevin : kenapa? Aditya (Though) : seorang Rosenburg mau membantu DK?! sudah pasti dia menaruh harapan besar pada organisasi Rookie itu! Kevin : nape sih -_-? Aditya : tak apa-apa! dengar Hoodie-Gaki, kalian akan pergi malam ini kan? Andika : ya. Kevin : kenapa kau yang jawab?! Aditya : aku, Ota dan Zekrom akan membantu kalian. Kuramalkan Rescue Team kalian akan terlambat akibat jalurnya diganggu armada Airship dari Purgatory Jail. Maka untuk cepatnya kalian akan kubantu, berapa orang yang kalian punya? Kevin : let's see... aku, Andika, Ast, Syahreza, Joe... Van dan DD yang menghilang. Rescue Team excluded... itu aja. Aditya : kurang! Zekrom berasal dari Freshman Tier... jadi kita include dia dibag. F. Prisoner sama seperti Ota. Kevin : ngomong apa?! Aditya : maksudku kita takkan melepaskan prisoner dari F. Tier lagi, kita masih butuh 2 Prisoner dari Rookie Tier dan 2 dari Pro Tier... tentunya yang kita pilih spesial, selain itu boleh dibebasin sesuka hati kalian kalau menurut kalian bagus. Andika : bagaimana dengan Legend Tier??? Aditya : kita takkan mampu kesana! meskipun mampu aku ragu mereka akan membantu kita, Opapapapapapa. *terbang (?). Andika : souka. Jadi maksudmu kita perlu menambah kekuatan tempur, saat ini kami membawa sekitar 360 F. Prisoner diluar portal. Aditya : ane akan membawa 1100 agen rahasiaku! kita butuh sekitar 900 Prisoner lagi utk menembus pertahanan Purgatory Jail yang staff totalnya sebanyak 34.000 - 17.000 = 17.000. Kevin : ok, malam kita akan bergerak, menurutku sisa 2 Rookie Tier serahkan saja pada Rescue Team juga Van serta DD. Kita urus Pro Tier.... Aditya : Ok my hoodie-gaki!!!!!!!!!! Ota : nu~ semangat nu~ Zekrom : angry red! aku berkobar! Andika : hyohyohyo, menarik. *grin. Kevin : yoshya! Disisi lain, sedikit potongan battle di Front Gate... Para Supervisor sedang sibuk melawan ke-3 comrade Wulfer... dan pasukan "Doppleanger" ciptaan Francis. Ignatius : ugh, benar-benar maitre yang kuat ya. Tak kusangka aku akan terluka seperti ini... embarassant. *mengacungkan pedangnya. Novan : ugh, aku telah gagal melindungimu tuan. *terbaring di tanah. Ignatius : jangan pikirkan Novan maitre, terkadang aku juga butuh olahraga. *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot lehernya). Jepi : cuma segini kekuatan 2 Supervisor? *menaruh pedangnya di punggung lagi. Ignatius : pardon, maaf kalau kami lemah. *JTRANG (hendak menusuk Jepi tapi ditahan oleh tangan kirinya). Jepi : aku bahkan tak perlu memakai pedang. *memandang rendah Ignatius. Tak jauh dari situ... para Officer sibuk melawan Doppleanger... sedangkan Donatus melawan Francis. Francis : lelah? itu tandanya tubuhmu kurang terlatih. Donatus : *mengacungkan katana bermata duanya. Berisik! aku tidak perlu komentarmu <3. *menjilat darah di katananya. Lalu di sisi lain, terlihat tumpukan mayat Govt. Soldier dan diatasnya duduk Balmung... dengan 2 Supervisor lain yang sibuk berusaha mendekatinya. Balmung : ... lama sekali. *SET (memegang band lengan yang koyak dari seragam prajurit). Taiki : ah~ ah~ ah~ dia meremehkan kita... tidak bisa dimaafkan! *geram. Yudha : calm down............ Taiki-san........... *membidik Balmung. Balmung : .... *menatap langit. Yudha : *DOR (menembak kearah helm Balmung), peluruku dapat menembus besi.................. Balmung : *CTING (dipantulkan oleh auranya). *SET (mengacungkan tangan kanannya). Taiki : lagi-lagi dia mau melakukan itu?! Balmung : *melemparkan tekanan udara kearah Taiki dan Yudha. Taiki : ubh!!!!!!!! *DAGHH DAGHH ZRAKKKKKK (terseret). Yudha : *SET BLARRRRRRRRRRRR (mengelak tapi tumpukan mayat dibelakangnya berterbangan terkena imbasnya). Taiki : sebenarnya apa itu? sialnya lagi... si gembrot absen disaat genting seperti ini. Yudha : .............. pukulan jarak jauh? Balmung : kurang tepat. Yudha : jadi? Balmung : *SRET (flash step ke belakang Yudha). Pukulan berasal dari kerusakan dalam tubuh... sedangkan jurusku. Yudha : .... ?! *BLAAAAAAAAAR (terkena dari jarak dekat). Balmung : teknik ini... hanya diberikan kepada pelaku seni. Ditempat lain, Wulfer berdiri tegak dan tak ada prajurit yang berani mendekatinya. Wulfer : kenapa? aku takkan membalas. Majulah debu. Govt. Agent 45 : ugh.... *keringat dingin. Govt. Agent 78 : seseorang lawan dia. Govt. Soldier 67 : aku tak mau mati muda bodoh! Jugi : beri jalan mental kacangan. *maju kedepan. Govt. Soldier 80 : Go-governor Jugi!!!! *kaget. Wulfer : hoo, akhirnya seseorang yang berwibawa muncul. Jugi : jadi kau Wulfer? #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Wulfer : Yzahahahahaha, siapa kau?! #DOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction